Something Big
by rain-on-my-soul
Summary: A story about Chris's return and someone else comes back with him. Who? Let's just say her name is Melinda. Wink, wink! ch 7 uploaded! [ON HOLD] WILL WORK ON AFTER OTHER FICS ARE FINISHED!
1. His Return

**Something Big**

Disclaimer: I do not own this show which has a title of which is called the Charmed. For if I did call that show mine to hold property of then it would be older Chris all the time.

Chapter 1: His Return

A/n: Hey ya'll! This is my first Charmed fic that I'm actually posting. I have like a bajillion, but sadly there are not posted. Yet! I will get to it. Just be patent. Like ya'll actually care. Drew Fuller is the best! 3 I can't believe Chris died. I was sooo sad. He was sooo the best. That is why I am bringing him back. This story is about him and his little sister Melinda. She'll have her own stories later. Well you should read now. K?

"_Mom?" the young man asked._

_There was no response from the women who sat in the rocking chair across from him. She sat there softly humming to the little bundle of joy in her arms. Having just been through hours of pain, she didn't have the strength to acknowledge the man in front of her. All she cared about was holding her little girl, safe against her chest. This was finally it. She had finally gotten her baby girl, just like she always wanted, ever since she had traveled to the future and had hugged the young girl. Finally she gave a little nod._

"_You know that what your holding in your arms right now is something big, right? She's going to change everything," the women's son simply stated. Then he got up and left the woman to ponder these thoughts._

Piper Halliwell stood next to her bed with a look of utter shock etched into her features. There, lying on here king-sized bed, was someone she thought long dead. Someone who she had mourned so deeply, she thought nothing would be worse. And now here he was. Here was Chris Halliwell, her youngest son. Her heart leapt for joy. Thinking this was a dream, she reached out to touch the young man sleeping before her. Slowly he stirred.

"Mmm," he grunted sleepily. A smile played a Piper's lips and she shook with relief to find that it was very real. Chris slowly sat up and opened his eyes. That's when he glimpsed his mother with a small smile on her face.

"Mom?" he questioned, trying to determine if this was real.

"Chris!" Piper immediately walked over to her son and gave him a huge hug. She instantly knew that everything was going to be okay. All she wanted to do was hold him and keep him safe.

"Mom!" Chris felt whole again. He had been alone for so long and now he was back home. After his death he felt so scared, but now, in his mother's tender hug, he felt safe.

"Welcome back sweetie," his mother whispered softly, "welcome back."

Leo wasn't and never would be prepared for what he saw when he walked into Piper's room. Quickly shock hit his face, but instantly changed to happiness as he stared at his wife hugging his second son gently. He didn't know how, but his little boy had returned. Slowly he walked towards his favorite witch and his favorite whitelighter from the future. He didn't want to disturb this moment while his wife got to hold her son. He let out a gentle sigh. That's when Chris acknowledged his presence.

Chris slowly turned to face his father. His heart raced seeing the strong male in the room. How Chris wanted to run into his father's arms and start weeping uncontrollably, but he knew his mother needed him first. He gave his mother a light squeeze before finding his voice.

"Mom," he whispered. "Do you think maybe I could give dad a hug too?"

"Uhh? Oh, yeah," she said as he gently pulled away from her. He gracefully stood up before his father. Not knowing exactly what to do, he simply stared into his father's proud eyes. Suddenly Leo walked forward and pulled his son into a loving hug. Chris felt uncomfortable at first, but soon knew that this was exactly what he needed. He hugged his father back, finally realizing that he was home. Wet tears rolled from his eyes and stained his cream-colored cheeks as he swayed in his father's arms.

Piper sat on the bed watching. Suddenly tears that had been held back, flowed freely. She stared in joy as her husband and son silently forgave each other. All that they had been through and all the hurtful things they had said to one another vanished in a pool of tears. Piper's vision was blurred as the tears came out faster. Soon her whole body was shaking and she let out deep sobs of happiness. Everything was going to be all right. Her little boy was alive and in his father's arms.

Chris was the first to notice Piper's sobs.

"What's wrong mom?" he turned and knelt before her. Leo knelt to with a concerned look on his face as he pulled Piper to him.

"I'm just so happy that my baby's back," she sniffled in between sobs.

"I know, I know," Leo soothed her.

Chris took his mother's had in his and gently stroked it.

"I'm home mom and I'll never leave again," he said.

Piper smiled and wiped away her tears. She knew he was telling the truth and the thought made her feel even more happy. She couldn't believe she could feel such joy. She instantly hugged the two men and let out a contented sigh.

"I love you mom and dad."

A/n: I just love happy families.I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. See ya'll next time!


	2. When Evil Attacks During Breakfast

**Something Big**

Disclaimer: I own everything, especially pudding! Bwhahahaha! WAIT! I just remembered, I don't own Charmed, just pudding.

Angelic Prefect: Tanks so much :heart:

charmed1s-halliwells: You will find out the answers to your questions by…consulting the magic eight ball of course! J/k. Read on I'll answer soon. Tanks :heart:

Chapter 2: When Evil Attacks During Breakfast

Morning was a blur of hugs, kisses, and welcome backs for Chris. His aunts just couldn't believe their nephew returned. Tears were shed and smiles lit up the Halliwell manor. Chris greeted it all with joy in his heart. It was truly good to be back, back with his family. And they were happy to have him.

After all the harmonious greetings, questions soon erupted. The main question on everyone's minds: How and why was he back? Phoebe was the first to state her thoughts out loud.

"I don't understand. If you're here, does that mean the future didn't change? And aren't you suppose to be…well, dead?"

"I don't understand myself," Chris said. "All I know is that I'm here."

"Well maybe you'll find your answers here," Piper spoke up.

"Maybe," Leo put in.

Suddenly the grandfather clock chimed in as if wanting a say. Phoebe immediately jumped right up.

"I better get a move on. Elise'll have my neck if I'm late." With that, she ran upstairs to ready herself for the day.

"And I have to leave for magic school," Paige said. "Well it's certainly great to have you back, Chris. Don't you leave too soon, and stay out of trouble." She gave her nephew a quick hug and orbed away in a shimmer of white and blue.

"Magic school?" Chris questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. She helps run magic school with Leo," Piper answered his quizzical look.

"Dad runs magic school?" Chris questioned again.

"You've missed a lot. Come on, we'll fill you in at breakfast. Does pancakes sound okay?"

"Any thing you make, mom sounds delicious." Piper put her arm around her son's shoulders and steered him to the kitchen. Leo followed close behind and licked his lips at the thought of his wife's pancakes. Chris caught him and laughed.

Chris listened intently to his father as the smell of pancakes wafted up to his nose. Leo was just explaining how he had become mortal.

"So you forgot about mom because the Elders wanted to test you, but then she was dying and you remembered her. That's when you "fell from grace" and became mortal, right," Chris questioned in amazement. Leo nodded his head and continued on. Chris was having a hard time taking it all in and he couldn't believe all this had happened since he was, well who knows where.

Piper soon interrupted her husband with the announcement of fresh pancakes. She smiled when she saw the hunger in her husband's and son's eyes. Chris's green eyes glittered with appreciation at his mother's home cooking. He never knew a better cook then his mother. Leo gave his wife a warm smile and began to dig in with his son close behind. Piper's smile just grew bigger.

Her smile was wiped away and replaced with a look of fear when she saw black orbs appear behind her son. She instantly reacted.

"Chris behind you!" she yelled.

Suddenly an arrow pierced Chris's flesh. His shoulder began to ache immensely. Poison coursed through his whitelighter veins. He fell from his chair and slumped to the ground.

Piper didn't wait for another attack. She blew her enemy to kingdom come. Leo rushed to his son's side. Sweat poured down Chris's face.

"Hold on Chris. It'll be okay," he calmed his son. But it wasn't going to be okay. Leo couldn't heal. Fear gripped him. He wouldn't lose his son again. Piper interrupted his thoughts.

"We'll take him up to the bed."

The two ran upstairs. Leo placed Chris on the bed and wiped away the sweat.

"You'll be okay," he whispered. With that Chris slipped into a black unconsciousness.


	3. Unknown Gift

**Something Big**

Disclaimer: The wonderful people who make my life happy, own Charmed. That is why they are wonderful. They get lots of money, while I am broke. So they are simply the best and I am just an individual.

StargateAngel101: Tank you! Melinda comes in this chapter actually.

Laine7727: I'm very sorry. English is sadly my worst subject. I'll try harder this time. Tanks!

hope master: She's comin'. I promise! Tanks!

A/n: Sorry I didn't update sooner. It's almost the last week of school, so things are funky. I had to go shopping for semi all week since my mom can't decide on outfits. Speaking of semi, I just went yesterday. It was um…interesting. I usually don't go to dances. Too much drama for me. All that's left is graduation and Six Flags. After that I have all summer to update. Okay time for story.

Chapter 3: Unknown Gift

"Paige!" Piper called her sister desperately. She had tried at least six times now and there was yet to be an answer. Piper hadn't seen an whitish-blue orbs in the last few minutes either.

Chris was getting worse since he had fallen unconscious. His whole body was soaked in sweat and his fever kept rising. The darklighter poison raced through his veins, attempting to end his life.

Occasionally Leo would wipe away the sweat from his son's forehead. His face appeared calm, but his eyes were holding back tears. Fear and panic swirled in the green pools.

_You have to be strong. _He told himself_. You have to be strong, for Chris's sake. And Piper's. _

Years of being a whitelighter had molded Leo into the kind of person who had to appear strong for others. Piper looked to him for support and he would give it to her, even if doubts clouded his mind. Even if he wasn't a whitelighter or and elder, he was still a husband and a father. Right now though, that's not all he needed to be. His son was dying and he was helpless. Nothing hurt him more than his son's suffering.

"I know," Piper whispered, almost so that Leo didn't hear.

"What?" he questioned her, urging her to continue. If there was any way to help his son, he'd do it.

"Maybe Wyatt could…" Piper stopped mid-sentence.

As much as Leo wanted to help Chris, he couldn't do that to Wyatt. How would Wyatt feel if he saw his own brother, that had come back from the future just to save him, dying? And how would he heal him after that?

"No, Piper. It would be too hard on him. Don't worry, though. We'll find some other way. I promise."

_But what other way?_He thought to himself.Leo shook those kinds of thoughts from his head. He had to be hopeful. He would save Chris.

"Why won't Paige answer?" Piper asked on the verge of tears. "Her nephew needs her, I need her." With that, Piper collapsed into tears. Sobs racked her slender frame and tears stained her cheeks. It all just seemed so hopeless.

Leo walked over to his wife and hugged her gently. He reached up and stroked her smooth hair as he tried to calm her, and his nerves.

"We will save him Piper. We won't lose him again. I promise."

"You seem to be making a lot of promises," Piper whispered. "What if you can't keep them?"

Suddenly the sparkling orbs that announced a whitelighter's arrival, filled the room. Piper instantly turned her head to greet who she thought was her younger sister. She straightened her stance and wiped her tears away.

"Paige?" she questioned, hopefully. But her bubbly little sister didn't appear before her.

Instead it was a young, brunette that came after the show of lights. She immediately crossed the room to the bed where Chris lay, seconds away from death. A look of determination and sadness was etched into her teenage features. She reached out her palms and a golden light emanated from them.

Slowly, Chris's wound started to heal. The blood vanished, the cut closed, and his shirt no longer had a hole in it. There was no evidence that he had been dying just a second ago, anywhere. The mysterious whitelighter stepped back with a smile on her face that replaced the sad look. Piper and Leo ran to their son's side. Both donned hopeful expressions.

"Chris? Can you hear me honey?" Piper questioned softly. Relief flooded her face as Chris slowly opened his beautiful green eyes, inherited from his brillant father,and sat up.

"I'm fine mom," he said in a hoarse whisper. Both parents just smiled at their healthy little boy.

Leo turned his head to thank the mysterious whitelighter, but was greeted by empty air.

A/n: It is done. Three chapters and still goin'! Maybe I should get a medal? Naw! Oh well. Tanks again for reviewin'. It makes my day that much niftier. I shall get to work on chapter four right away. I may not be able to post until school's out though. Happy Father's Day to all! Rain-on-my-soul signing off+salutes+


	4. Welcome To The Past

**Something Big**

Disclaimer: A disclaimer is saying you don't own something, so what do you think I'm trying to say? Duh! I don't own Charmed.

hope master: Ding, ding, ding! You win the grand prize! She's more involved in this chapter. Tanks for reviewin'!

A/n: Time for a new chapter. You know what? Surprisingly this is one of my easier fanfics to write. I just never get around to it. School is finally over! At last! Like you guys care. You just want to read the story. Fine. Read it!

Chapter 4: Welcome To The Past

"I don't understand. Where'd she go?" Leo was pacing in the attic with a puzzled expression on. Thirty minutes had passed since Chris's near death experience. Plenty of hugs, tears, and smothering kisses were shared after the whitelighter miracle. Piper and Leo were happy once more and Chris was content with just being around his family. Especially without a gapping hole in his chest.

Piper sat o the couch next to her son. She steadily watched her mortal husband wear holes in the rug at his feet. Questions raced through her mind as well and she was hoping for some answers.

"Why would she just leave? And who was she? Did the Elders send her? If not, why did she come?" More questions poured from his mouth as the frustration boiled over.

"I'm just glad she saved my wittle baby Chris," Piper said mockingly.

She turned her head to look at her son. She expected a remark about what she had called him. That's when she spotted the amused look on Chris's face. His eyes twinkled as he watched the frustrated ex-Elder.

"You know, don't you?" accused Piper. "You know who that was."

"I have a pretty good idea," Chris smiled.

"What?" Leo said, stopping his walking in circles. "You've been letting me get all worked up about this for the past fifteen minutes, wondering, when you knew all along?"

"I made a guess when you two informed me how I was healed," Chris explained.

"Who was it then?" Piper asked.

Chris smiled and turned to face the ceiling.

"Melinda!" he called.

Instantly, orbs swirled from the ceiling to descend upon the hardwood floors. The sparkling lights took the shape of a body before vanishing to reveal a young girl. There stood, smiling in front of them, the whitelighter who had created the miracle.

"You called?" she giggled.

"Did you have to leave so abruptly, without an explanation?" Chris scolded.

"Ah, what kind of miracle doesn't have a little mystery to it?" she giggled again.

Chris turned to face his parents.

"This," he gestured toward the giggling teen, "is Melinda…your daughter from the future."

At Chris's statement, both Leo and Piper's mouths flew wide open. Their jaws dropped dramatically. Their eyes grew wide with shock. Melinda's giggles grew louder at the sight of her parents in such a state.

Before either adult could regain their composure, Melinda gained hers. She turned to her brother with a smirk.

"What happened to your policy of 'telling too much could change the future'?" she questioned.

"T-That's what I wanna know," a voice said from the doorway.

Phoebe was done with her column and was home from her job at the Mirror. She stood in the attic doorway next to her younger sister. Melinda and Chris turned to stare at their aunts.

"Ya gonna answer big brother?" Melinda nudged Chris. Chris shrugged.

"I figure since they know about me, why not know about you too? We've probably changed the future too many times. Who knows what it brings?"

"I do!" Melinda jumped up.

Chris instantly clamped a hand over Melinda's smiling mouth a whispered in her ear.

"There are certain things they can't know. It'd be too dangerous if they did."

Melinda put on a somber expression at his words. Chris released his sister and faced his aunts.

"We know that," he laughed.

Leo was the first to speak of the stunned couple.

"O-Our daughter?" he questioned meekly.

Melinda turned to look at her father. A beautiful smile lit up her face as she looked at her father with love. He was one of three men that she cherished most in life.

"Yeah dad. I'm the daughter of the best parents in the world."

Leo's eyes shown as bright as they had when he saw that his second son had returned to him.

Piper smiled at the brunette. She slowly walked over to Melinda. Gently, a loving hand was placed upon Melinda's shoulder and Piper looked into her daughter's soft, brown eyes.

"She does look like me," Piper whispered.

Then she smiled a motherly smile and pulled Melinda into a loving hug. She embraced the young girl that would some day be her baby girl. Piper thought of what a great family she was blessed with. She leaned down to speak in her daughter's ear.

"Welcome to the past."

A/n: Chapter four? Check! And it's a longer one, still short though. Finally. I actually wrote this on the plane trip from my mom in New Hampshire, to my dad in Indiana. My brother slept the whole way. He didn't bother me at all! Of course we did leave at three thirty in the morning. It was nice, considering he's been pretty evil lately. Well the evil will be plentyful ay my dad's since we share a room. That'll be fun. +sarcasm drips heavily from voice+ Gotta go cause the plane's gonna land. Then I'll write another chapter! Yahhhh! Turbulence! S-See y-ya-a s-soo-oon, I h-hope!


	5. A Family

**Something Big**

Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed. I do own the plot though.

A/n: Back from vacation. Had a great time. Well I should warn you before I start this chapter. I have no idea how well this chapter is going to turn out. I don't know exactly how I'm going to start it. I just need to get it done so bear with me. Here it goes.

Chapter 5: A Family

Leo and the Halliwells, future and present, were gathered in the kitchen. Piper Halliwell had a steaming mug of coffee in her hands. Her sisters held similar mugs with the same warm liquid inside them. Chris and Melinda sat at the table, also with mugs in their hands, but the mugs were filled with Piper's famous hot chocolate.

Leo was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Phoebe sat at the table across from her newly discovered niece and Paige was next to her "mom of three times" sister in front of the island. Ever since the surprising news had been shared in the attic, the family had been talking in the kitchen.

Melinda took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Great as ever mom," Melinda said. Chris nodded his head in agreement. Piper beamed at the comment.

"So what exactly happened to make Chris come back to the past?" Leo asked his teenage daughter. "We know he didn't come back voluntarily. Not to be mean, Chris, but you did sorta die. And if he came back from a future were he didn't die, like a good future, how come he remembers coming back?"

"Let's take this one step at a time. Yes Chris did die. But he didn't come from the future you're thinking of." Melinda started her explanation.

"You mean we didn't change the future after all. My son is going to be the ruler of all evil! Again! How many times does this have to happen?" Piper interrupted her daughter. She couldn't bare it if her son became evil again. The thought made her sick to her stomach. After all the times her and her family had prevented that, she was beginning to think it was meant to happen.

"Mom, mom, mom," Melinda tried to calm her mother down. "He's not going to become evil."

"But you just said…" Piper questioned Melinda.

"I know what I said. Chris remembers everything because he came from the alternate future where Wyatt was evil. His future. See when he died, he created a time loop. Going to and from the future totally messed up things for him."

"What you mean, "messed things up"? Chris asked his sister.

"Well when you died, you went back to the future. There, Wyatt healed you. Some time later you came back to the past."

"He came back to the past? Why didn't you come here then, Chris?" Phoebe asked.

Melinda answered for her older brother.

"He was kind of unconscious. We were attacked by demons and one of them managed a good hit. Chris vanished in the middle of it. He was soon back though. Anyway, Chris is doomed forever to keep traveling from future to past."

"What?" Chris sat there with a shocked look on his face.

"Chris is going to keep time traveling forever?" Leo asked his daughter.

"No. That's why I'm here. My traveling to the past should break the loop."

"What do you mean should?" Phoebe questioned.

"Time travel is tricky," Melinda answered truthfully.

Melinda's words hit a nerve in Leo. His crystal blue eyes grew cold. Chris noticed his father's change in demeanor.

"What's wrong dad?" Chris asked. Melinda turned to look at Leo.

"Hmm, oh nothing," Leo replied. He gave his children a smile, but his eyes remained icy. Melinda and Chris weren't convinced. Chris turned to Melinda and raised an eyebrow. Melinda shrugged in response.

Painful memories swirled in Leo's mind. His daughter's words reminded him of certain people he despised. Leo's anger boiled and threatened to consume him. His anger flashed in his eyes. Leo clenched his fists. Yet at the same time, sadness and remorse flickered across his features. He looked as if tears threatened to fall. The whole time, Melinda was observing her father. She searched his eyes for what was causing his strange behavior. Then she recognized it. She had seen that look many times before. That was the look her father got every time Chris was almost killed.

"Oh," Melinda let out an understanding gasp. "I'm so sorry dad. I shouldn't have said that." But Piper wasn't understanding.

"Shouldn't have said what?" she asked.

"That thing about time travel," Melinda answered her mother then turned to Leo. "Don't worry about it anymore, dad. It's in the past. You got that bastard."

"Excuse me? Watch your language missy!" Piper scolded.

"Sorry, but it's true. Gideon was a heartless, unfeeling, betraying, son of a…" Piper gave Melinda a glare. Then as the words hit her, she let out a gasp. She finally understood.

"Oh, Leo." Piper gave her husband a hug. Gideon's treachery had been hard on the whole family. It had been especially hard on Leo. Leo, who had held his son as he died, betrayed by someone he looked up to. But Piper's husband had destroyed Gideon and their son was standing in front of them right now, alive.

"Leo look, it's over now. Melinda's right. Not to put it in her words, but you did take care of him. And look, Chris is alive. He's fine," Piper tried to reassure her husband.

"You're right Piper," Leo nodded his head. He was starting to gain control of his feelings again.

"Speaking of words, Melinda just where did you learn that language? Hmm young lady?" Piper was curious as to her daughter's answer. Her sisters and husband showed interest too. Leo gave Melinda a questioning look.

"Well, umm…" Melinda said uneasily. Suddenly she pointed to Chris.

"What! Me? Was not!" Chris argued with his sister. Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Chris?" Leo watched his son squirm.

"It wasn't me!" Chris tried to convince his family he was innocent. He turned to Melinda. "This is your fault. You know it's not me." Melinda flashed him a huge smile. Chris searched his parents for a sign that they believed him. He found nothing.

"I give up!" Chris shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "I can never win. Not against Miss Spoiled over there." He pointed to Melinda.

Phoebe laughed at Chris' words. She could totally believe it. When Piper first had Wyatt he was spoiled enough, but with a daughter Piper would spoil her rotten. Of course her sister would believe Melinda over Chris. Paige had the same thought and soon joined Phoebe.

"It's okay Chris I believe you," Paige gave her nephew a quick squeeze.

"You're the only one who ever did," Chris said.

He turned to Melinda and stuck his tongue out at her. She stuck hers out in reply. Piper stood between them and held out her hands.

"Alright you two, break it up," she playfully scolded. Leo laughed at his kid's antics. He had just met his daughter and all ready they were family. Leo wished he could stay like this forever.

'_Sorry, but it can't,'_ a voice drenched in sorrow said in Leo's mind.

Leo searched around the room for the owner to the voice. He found no one, but he could've sworn he saw a deep glimmer of sadness in Melinda's eyes. Piper noticed him searching the room and turned to him.

"What's wrong Leo?" Her face was full of concern. Leo did not want to worry his wife so he gave her a gentle smile.

"Nothing," he said. But he wasn't convinced.

A/n: I finished it. There ya go. I apologize sincerely for its lack of excitement. I just wasn't very inspired. It's kind of boring. I'll try much harder next chapter. See ya next chapter! P.S. rate and review:heart:


	6. Bad Omen

**Something Big**

Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed.

A/n: So sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been working on a few other fics. So if anyone is angry at me please feel free to hit me. Again I'm so sorry. Okay and after that I'll start this chapter. Thanks for the reviews too. Sorry! Oh and the darklighter Piper killed? His friends show up for a little payback.

Hope master: You're sorta right. The avatars do make an appearance.

Dragon dancer: I'm so sorry I didn't mention them. To answer your question though, Piper had had Paige take them to Magic School after Chris showed up, just in case someone or some demon, was following him. I'll try to mention them more though.

Chapter 6: Bad Omen

The next few days were spent catching up on missed moments. Chris was finally getting close to his parents. Melinda spent her time being welcomed into the family. And to top it all off, a demon hadn't been seen anywhere. Things were certainly looking well for the Halliwells. Yet this caused a deep sadness to loom over Melinda's heart.

Melinda knew the way things went with her family. Evil always had to butt in. It didn't matter how much fun her family was having. And the longer peace they enjoyed, the worse the demons when they finally showed up. But Melinda put on her best smile and tried to enjoy the moment. She had to admit though that she really was.

Melinda loved getting to know her mother since she had died when Melinda was just a baby. She also loved spending time with her father. He was the same caring person she had known in the future. Melinda's favorite thing do to though, was play with little Wyatt and baby Chris. She finally got to be the older sibling she always wanted to be. Baby Chris was especially cute. Him and Wyatt were always competing for her affections. Just like in the future. Only it was for which side she'd fight on, not attention.

The painful memories of the future crushed Melinda. If it wasn't for her family, her heart could not bear the burden. She was always caught in between her brother's never ending feud. Melinda was yanked from side to side, back and forth. Many times she tried to run, but it always chased after her and devoured her. There was no escaping.

Melinda tried to keep such thoughts from her mind. Yet they were always in the back, tickling her brain. Sometimes it was hard to mask her worries and Chris would ask what was wrong. Melinda always brushed off his questions and concern. She didn't want the rest of her family to worry. So Melinda smiled and enjoyed the moments.

"Hey Melinda!" Phoebe called. Melinda turned to look at her aunt.

"What is it Aunt Pheebs?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come into work with me today. See they're having this bring your daughter to work day and since I don't have one, Elise said I could bring my wonderful niece instead," Phoebe asked. Melinda smiled at her aunt and gave her an enthusiastic nod.

"Yet," she said.

"What?" Phoebe looked puzzled.

"You don't have a daughter, yet," the young girl corrected. Phoebe smiled at her niece's little comment.

"I keep hearing that, but I have yet to see this daughter people keep promising," she laughed. "Well let's go ask Piper first."

Phoebe and Melinda headed into the kitchen to find Piper. The walked in to see her fusing over a tall brown-haired young man. As far as they could tell, Piper was trying to convince said boy to cut his large, brown, unruly locks. Melinda stifled a giggle.

"Come on, Chris. Your hair is getting way to long," Piper would say.

Then Chris would respond with a, "No it's not."

This went back and forth for awhile. A few extra comments were added in here and there, but basically it was the same thing. Phoebe and Melinda watched the whole thing with amused expressions on their faces. Melinda was trying her hardest not to laugh. That's when Chris noticed them. He turned to his younger sister for support.

"Melinda tell mom my hair's always been this way and that she didn't care before," he said.

Melinda shook her head as if to say, "No way. You're on your own brother."

"That's not true," Piper said. "You had short hair when you first met us. Besides, it's not that I don't like your hair long, it's just that it's too long. It's almost down to your shoulders. All I'm talking about is a little trim."

"Mom," Chris started but was interrupted by Melinda.

"You two are going to get no where," she stated. "You're both way too stubborn for your own good. I suggest you get a second opinion. By the way, Mom can I go with Aunt Pheebs to the Mirror?" Melinda had a pleading look on her face.

Piper momentarily forgot her little chat with her son and turned to her sister.

"What's this about?" she asked, confused.

So Phoebe explained the whole thing to Piper. Piper nodded and told her daughter yes. Melinda smiled brightly as she thanked her mother.

"Come on Aunt Pheebs, let's go!" Melinda said cheerfully.

Phoebe was dragged out the door by her excited niece. Melinda turned and waved goodbye to Chris and Piper.

"Bye Mom! Bye Chris!" she called back and she was out the door.

At Melinda's words, both Piper and her son were reminded of their interrupted conversation.

'_A second opinion?'_ they both thought at the same time. And at the same time they whispered, "Leo." So Chris orbed into the nursery, grabbed Wyatt and his younger self, and orbed back to Piper.

"Let's go ask him," he said and he orbed everyone to Magic School.

Melinda really loved Phoebe's job at the Mirror. When she was little, Phoebe would take Melinda to work many times to baby-sit her. So Melinda was practically bursting with joy all the way there. Her smile couldn't get any bigger.

"So you're really excited, aren't you?" Phoebe asked. Melinda stopped looking out the car window and turned to her aunt.

"Yes!" she said ecstatically. "I use to come here all the time when I was little. It was my favorite thing to do with you. Someday I even want to become an advice columnist." Melinda explained grinning.

Phoebe was surprised at Melinda's dream. She felt a swell of pride that she had had a helping in her niece's job choice, especially since it took Phoebe forever to find a good one. Soon Phoebe was grinning like Melinda.

"Well I'm glad you know what you want to be. And I couldn't think of a better thing to do," Phoebe joyfully said as she beamed at Melinda. "Look, we're here." Phoebe pointed to the Bay Mirror as it came into view.

Phoebe pulled the car up to the building and into a parking space. She shut off the ignition and the car quit rumbling. Together, Melinda and her aunt, exited the car. They had not walked two feet before the darklighters showed up.

They had angry sneers on their grim faces. All had crossbows knocked and ready. They wanted a fight, badly.

Phoebe wasn't ready for this attack. The few days of peace had thrown her off guard. She was instantly shot. The arrow pierced her heart and came out the other side. Phoebe crumbled to the ground.

Melinda had blown many of the darklighters up. Unlike her aunt, she was ready for this battle. She was always ready. When Melinda saw Phoebe hit the ground she knew her aunt was dead.

END… j/k I knew everyone would kill me if I left it there. Bet you're all wondering why I killed Phoebe. Bet you think it's cause I hate her. Well you're WRONG! Read on.

Melinda finished vanquishing the darklighters and ran to her aunts side. She stared and Phoebe's bleeding form. Yet no tears ran freely from her eyes. She was not trembling in fear. Instead she stood straight and held her palms straight out. Beams of golden light shot out of her hands and reached Phoebe's body. Instantly, Phoebe shot back to life.

(bumbumbum…)

"Let's go back to the manor," Melinda said quietly. That's when Phoebe caught a small glimmer of deep fear in the girl's eyes, but it was instantly hidden.

Phoebe and Melinda orbed into the Manor to find utter chaos. Chairs were turned over. Pictures lay on the floor with their frames smashed. Huge scorch marks covered the walls. The house was a complete wreck.

"What happened here?" Phoebe asked. Piper came running into the foyer.

"Phoebe! Melinda!" she said. "You're alright!"

"Mom, what happened here?" Melinda asked. "Were you attacked by the darklighters too?" Piper nodded. Together the three went into the kitchen to talk to the others.

Chris sat at the counter next to his father. Paige was kneeling on the floor, playing with Wyatt and baby Chris. All of them looked worse for wear.

"Phoebe and Melinda were attacked by the darklighters too," Piper spoke up.

"We were attacked right when we got to the Mirror," Phoebe added. "When did they attack you? I thought you guys were at magic school."

"We were," Chris said, "but we came back."

"Because Piper finally convinced Chris to cut his hair," Paige put in.

"That's when we were attacked," Chris explained.

Leo spoke up, "I think they wanted revenge for that darklighter that attacked Chris."

"Probably," Piper agreed.

Suddenly a chill ran up Melinda's spine. Her eyes grew wide with fear. She trembled violently. Melinda had a bad feeling. That's when the Avatars shimmered(?) in.

"We've come for the Avatar," they said.

TBC…

A/n: I finally updated. I'm so sorry it took me so long. My friend wants me to update my other fic, but I felt this one needed updating first. Hope you like it. It's pretty long. Guess I'll see ya'll next chapter. New Charmed season starts next Sunday on WB! Can't wait! Okay I'll go now.


	7. Yeah, Them Again

**Something Big**

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Charmed. No matter how many quarters I give them.

A/n: I am sincerely sorry I didn't update sooner. This chapter was started in my notebook awhile ago I just didn't get around to finishing it. I tried to write pieces of it during my free time at school, and I finally finished it in study hall on Monday. But I've been packing and running around doing stuff for my vacation to PA for Thanksgiving. Actually I've been doing everything for everyone else in my family too. It gets kinda aggravating. Well I don't mean to bore you, so I'll get writing. Enjoy!

Major thanks to all reviewers:

mlb

Kitty-Witty-Kate

shyeye

hope master

Chapter 7: Yeah, Them Again

"Oh, great. Not you again," Piper said. "Didn't we tell you to leave us alone? Leo is not coming with you."

"We are not here for Leo," the oldest Avatar said. Chris silently stepped in front of Melinda.

"We are here for her," the Avatar pointed to Melinda. There were gasps heard all around the room. "She has used Avatar powers and must join our ranks. That is what is to be."

At this, Leo stepped forward.

"Melinda is not an Avatar," Leo said.

"Yeah, and she doesn't have Avatar powers," Paige put in.

Chris turned to glare at his younger sister. She shrunk back with a guilty look on her face.

"You used your Avatar powers didn't you, Melinda?" Chris accused.

"I had to save Aunt Phoebe," Melinda whispered.

"Melinda," Chris shook his head, "you know the contract."

"But Aunt Phoebe and the darklighters…" she pleaded silently.

"Wait a minute, Melinda is an Avatar? How is that possible," Paige questioned, clearly confused.

"It matters not," the lead Avatar said. "We need to teach her our ways and how to use her powers."

"Thanks, but I already had a teacher and I think I've got the gist of things," Melinda bit back.

"You're not taking her," Chris informed them calmly.

"What he said," Phoebe added. "Now you should probably leave us be."

"We will not leave without her," the Avatar said bluntly.

This whole time Piper had been silent. She watched the exchange of words between the Avatars and her family. Slowly her anger boiled. She clenched her fists beside her. The memories of what the Avatars had done to them, to her husband, even the world, caused the fury to grow.

They would not get away with this. They would not ruin her family's lives again. And they would definitely not get her daughter, not without a fight.

"Leave," Piper told the Avatars quietly, yet the anger was laced intricately into that one word.

Leo looked to his wife. He could tell she was angry, furious even. He didn't what these things to make her do anything she was going to regret. Maybe she wouldn't regret them soon, but definitely later.

"Piper," he warned her in a calm voice.

Piper looked straight into the lead Avatar's face, ignoring the ex-Elder completely.

"Leave now or I swear to God I'll blow your Avatar asses to Kingdom Come. Melinda is not going with you and you are never to bother this family again. Do you understand me?" the oldest Charmed One threatened. And is for extra emphasis, Piper raised her hands as if she was about to blow something up.

"Piper," Phoebe whispered to her sister, "you know that won't kill them."

Piper glared at her sister.

"Fine then, I'll just brew me up some Avatar-killing potion and then we'll see what happens. How about that?"

The oldest Avatar looked at the angry witch. He knew her threats could be carried out and he really didn't want to tangle with the Charmed Ones again.

"Fine," he bowed his head and said calmly. With that , The Avatars shimmered out.

With them gone, everyone turned to Melinda. Their faces clearly said they needed an explanation for everything, and boy were they going to get one.

A/n: Finally another chapter. I know it took me forever to get it done, but I did eventually. I finally did. The reason it took me so long is because I've been trying to finish up my other fics. That way I can concentrate on writing one fic at a time. It gets so confusing when you have to update more than one. Also schools been so…blah and I was grounded. Let's just say I've been busy. Still I should have updated sooner and for that I am truly sorry. You are allowed to throw things at me. I'll try to update sooner next time. In fact I'm going to try and write at least two chapters for all my fics over vacation. After I eat all the turkey of course. Well gotta go to school. Till then!

See you on the other side of the rain.

-Rain-on-my-soul


End file.
